Barrows
leftAchter in de moerassen van Morytania zitten de 6 barrow broers veilig in hun tombe. Als iemand in de buurt van hun schatkist komt dan vernietigen ze alles wat op hun pad staat. Barrows is één van de populairste Mini Games in Runescape omdat er veel geld mee te verdienen is. Maar het is wel een hele gevaarlijke Mini Game waarbij je dood kunt gaan! Barrows ligt ten oosten van de stad Mort’ton. Je heb de Quest Nature Spirit nodig om daar te komen. Wat heb je nodig Skills rightright Omdat Barrows een gevaarlijke Mini Game is, zijn de volgende stats aan te raden: * 43+ Prayer * 65+ Hitpoints * 50+ Ranged * 59+ Magic, tenzij je 55 Slayer hebt is 50 genoeg. * 65+ strength Hier geldt hoe hoger hoe beter! Armour * Helm : Helm of Neitiznot, 3rd age helm, Dragon full helm, dragon medium helm. * Cape : Cape of Achievement (Skill cape), Legend's cape, God cape. * Nek : Salve amulet, salve amulet (enchanted), amulet of glory, Stole * Pijlen : 100 steel arrows * Wapen : DDS (dragon dagger super poison) of abyssal whip * Plate : Rune platebody, Bandos chastplate, Dragon chain. * Schild : Holy book, rune defender * Benen : Rune platelegs, Bandos tasset, Dragon legs, dragon skirt * Handen : Barrow gloves; Dragon gloves; Dragon gaunlets; black dragon hide vambs; red dragonhide vambs * Voeten : Dragon boots, Rune boots, Climbing boots, Boots of lighting * Ring : Ring of life Andere Armour dingen * Magic staff : Slayer staff, als je geen 55 Slayer hebt neem dan een fire staff mee. * Genoeg runes om ongeveer 500 spells te vuren. * Magic shortbow Overige spullen Als je de daarboven benodigde Skills en questen hebt heb je natuurlijk ook nog wat spullen nodig. Kijk op de plaatjes rechts hoe je bag en je equipment er ongeveer moet uitzien. * Spade * 2 tot 4 Prayer potion (4) * ongeveer 100 steel arrows * Black d'hide-body-chaps, of als je Ranged lager is dan 70 een ander setje van dragon hide. Full Armadyl is ook handig, maar het risico dat je het kwijtraakt is groot. * Oneclick teleport zoals een ectophial, handig omdat dat nogal dichtbij de barrows is. * Vul de rest van je bag met lobsters of monkfish. Het is de bedoeling dat je broers aanvalt met Magic, Ranged en Melee. Je kunt het best de broers die met Melee aanvallen, met Magic aanvallen en dan Slayer darts, want dat werkt het beste tegen een ondode. Als je geen Slayer darts kunt gebruiken is het handig om Fire blast te gebruiken. Je kunt ook Ancient magic gebruiken en dan een bevries spell zodat ze je niet kunnen bereiken. Gebruik Melee voor Karil, en gebruik Ranged voor Ahrim. Als je dood gaat zul je dit ongeveer verliezen. Afbeelding:Barrows_dood.PNG Hoe kom je er Barrows ligt diep in Mort Myre swamps. Let op! In het moeras kan voedsel gaan rotten! Je kan er op 2 manieren komen. Er is een korte en een lange weg. De korte weg Voor mensen die de quest In Search of the Myreque hebben voltooid, kunnen via een ondergrondse tunnel een heel stuk van de reis overslaan. De tunnel kun je vinden achter het cafe in Canifis. Afbeelding:Barrows luik.PNG Ga daar naar benden en ga door de muur. Afbeelding:Barrows muur.PNG Loop nu de tunnel door en ga door de deur en je komt in het moeras uit. Ren nu zo snel mogelijk naar het zuiden tot dat je bij de boot komt. Klik daarop en je zult naar Mor'ton varen. Loop dan nu over de brug en loop naar het noorden en ga door het hek heen. De lange weg Mensen die de quest In Search of the Myreque niet hebben voltooid moeten helaas door het hele moeras naar Barrows lopen. Ga door het hek en loop helemaal naar het zuiden tot je bij een brug aankomt. Ga daar af en loop via een paar rondjes naar het oosten naar de stad Mor'ton. Loop dan naar het oosten en je zult bij Barrows aankomen. Afbeelding:Barrows route.PNG Legenda * Rood= korte weg * Blauw= lange weg * Geel= samen, naar baarows Voor de mensen die de quest In Aid of Myreque heeft voltooid hebben de mogelijkheid om de bank in Burg de Rott te gebruiken. Deze bank is erg dicht bij Barrows. je kan hier bijvoorbeeld heen gaan om je voedsel op te halen of in te ruilen voor je rotten food. Of als je iets vergeten bent kun je hier snel iets terug halen. De broers thumb|De 6 broers|300px x 300px In totaal zijn er 6 barrow broeders. Elke broer heeft zijn eigen specialiteit en zwakte. De broers zijn dood gegaan, en rusten in sarcofaag. Ze beschermen hun buit tegen elke prijs. De broers heten: *Dharok the Wretched *Guthan the Infested *Torag the Corrupted *Verac the Defiled *Karil the Tainted *Ahrim the Blighted Elke broer rust in zijn eigen tombe. Elke tombe is verborgen in een berg. Er zijn ook in totaal 6 bergen. Om in een graf te komen moeten spelers met een Spade, op de top van een berg graven. De tombes thumb|De locaties van de broers Het barrows gebied bestaat uit 6 bergen. In elke berg zit één tombe. De tombe van een broer zit onder de grond. Je zult een gat moeten graven met je Spade om in de tombe te komen. Je moet op de top van elke berg gaan graven. Je zult dan in de tombe komen. Als je niet de tombe in kan, sta je waarschijnlijk niet op de top van de berg. 400px x 400px| Als je een tombe betreed, zal om een bepaalde tijd je Prayer verlaagt worden. Je hoort dan een apart geluidje en er komt een gezicht in beeld te staan. Als het gezicht in beeld komt, dan hebben spelers nog een paar seconde de tijd om een Prayer potion te drinken, om hun Prayer weer te herladen. De boers vermoorden Omdat elke broer, een bepaalde specialiteit heeft, is het aangeraden om de broers in een bepaalde volgorde te vermoorden. De volgorde is: *Dharok the Wretched *Karil the Tainted *Verac the Defiled *Guthan the Infested *Torag the Corrupted *Ahrim the Blighted Dharok the Wretched thumb|Dharock Voor meer informatie, lees de Dharok the Wretched pagina Afbeelding:Dharock.PNG Zet altijd je Prayer aan op protect of melee, want hij kan meer dan 50 hitten. Let op: hoe lager Dharok's hp; hoe harder hij kan slaan Dharok is het beste met magic te doden. Karil the Tainted Voor meer informatie, lees de Karil the Tainted pagina Afbeelding:Karil.PNG Karil is de ranger van de broers. Zet altijd je Prayer! op protect of missiles, hij kan heel snel en hoog raken. Karil is het beste met melee te doden. Verac the Defiled Voor meer informatie, lees de Verac the Defiled pagina Afbeelding:Verac.PNG Verac is ook erg gevaarlijk: Hij kan door je armour en door je prayer heen slaan. Je kan wel je protect from melee aandoen, dan zal hij iets minder hitten dan normaal, wat toch veel kan zijn dus pas op! Verac is het beste met magic te doden. Guthan the Infested Voor meer informatie, lees de Guthan the Infested pagina Afbeelding:Barrows guthan.PNG Guthan kan zich zelf genezen tijdens het gevecht. Voor mensen met minder dan 75 defence is het aan te raden om protect from melee te gebruiken. Guthan is het beste met magic te doden. Torag the Corrupted Voor meer informatie, lees de Torag the Corrupted pagina Afbeelding:Torag m.PNG Torag kan je run energie naar benden halen. Voor mensen met minder dan 75 defence is het aan te raden om protect from melee te gebruiken. Torag is het beste met magic te doden. Ahrim the Blighted Voor meer informatie, lees de Ahrim the Blighted pagina Afbeelding:Barrows ahrim.PNG Ahrim is de mage van de broers. Hij kan je strenght naar beneden halen. Zet je protect from magic aan. Ahrimis het beste met ranged te doden. killcount Elke keer als je één van de broers vermoord zal je killcount (rechts onderin je scherm) stijgen. Dit heeft te maken met je beloningen, later meer hierover. Eén van de tombes zal leeg zijn. Die broer zit dan in de tunnel. Voordat je door die tunnel gaat moet je eerst alle broers op die één na die in de tunnel zit vermoorden. In de tunnels kun je je killcount nog verder verhogen door daar monsters te slopen. Prayer omlaag Je Prayer zal ook tijdens de gevechten en in de tunnel steeds dalen. Voor de mensen die op High details spelen zal er telkens een hoofd voorbij komen waardoor je weet dat je prayer omlaag gaat. Drink dat snel een slokje van je Prayer potion, als je aan het vechten bent. Afbeelding:Barrows 4.PNG Als je alle broers hebt vermoord, op de één na die in de tunnel zit, ga je de tunnel in. Afbeelding:Barrows 5.PNG De Tunnel Als je 5 broers vermoord hebt ga je de tunnel in. De tunnel kun je vinden in de lege tombe van één broer. Als je in tunnel bent, kan de laatste broer overal in de tunnel verschijnen. Dus blijf altijd op je hoede! De tunnel is een soort doolhof met in het midden de schatkist waar je beloning in ligt. Als je de tunnel ingaat zl je bij de ladder verschijnen. Volg nu de route naar de kist. Afbeelding:Barrows tunnel kaart.PNG Legenda * Groen= deuren die open staan * Rood= deuren die dicht zijn. Zoek nu de juiste route naar de kist en kijk uit voor de laatste broer die overal in de tunnel naast je kan verschijnen! Voor dat je de kist opent, is het aangeraden om minimaal 12 killcount te hebben. Hoe hoger je killcount, hoe hoeger je beloningen zullen zijn. Je kunt je killcount verhogen om de overige monsters in de tunnel te vermoorden. De maximale killcount die je kunt hebben is 9999. Als je een hogere killcount haalt, dan komt er Too many te staan. Onthoud wel dat je killcounts alleen zorgen voor een kans op een hogere beloning van runes! Afbeelding:Barrows 6.PNG Je kunt je killcount links onderin op je scherm vinden. Afbeelding:Barrows 8.PNG Als je bij een deur wilt gaan rond om de middenkamer met de kist, zul je eerst een puzzel moeten oplossen. Hieronder staan de oplossingen. Afbeelding:Barrows 9.PNG Los de puzzel op en loop naar de kist en open hem. Doorzoek hem. Kijk voor de zekerheid of er niets op de grond zit en teleporteer dan weg als je alles hebt. Afbeelding:Barrows 7.PNG Tips * Als je Construction 50 is kun je een altar in je huis bouwen en je kan een portal naar Canifis bouwen. Hij heet Kharyrll Teleport en je kan de portal alleen maar bouwen als je de quest Desert treasure hebt voltooid. Met dit bespaar je een hoop tijd want dan kun je telkens naar je huis teleporteren en dan je prayer opladen in je huis en dan door je portall in je huis naar Canifis teleporteren! * Als je de Quest In Aid of the Myreque kun je naar de stad Burgh de Rott waar een bank is. * Het is handig om accept aid uit te zetten, want er zijn Highalchers die steeds Teleother spells op je kunnen casten, hoewel dit nu wel over is. left De beloningen Je kunt een paar hele mooie beloningen krijgen. De meest beloningen bestaan uit de overige beloningen die hieronder staan. Als je geluk hebt krijg je ook nog een mooi stuk van een armour of wapen. Overige beloningen De overige beloningen bestaan uit runes, Bolt rack, Coins, Half of a Key en een Dragon medium helmet. * Mind runes - ongeveer 0 tot 1500 * Chaos runes - ongeveer 0 tot 500 * Death runes - ongeveer 0 tot 400 * Blood runes - ongeveer 0 tot 200 * Bolt racks - ongeveer 0 tot 200 * Coins - ongeveer 0 tot 4000 * Dragon medium helmet * Half of a key left Barrow equipment Je hebt het vast wel eens gezien, het mooie, sterke Barrow pantser en wapens. Elke broer heeft zijn pantser en wapen met een speciale mogelijkheid. Je kunt het pantser alleen krijgen van de Barrows Mini Game. Je krijgt ze alleen uit de kist dus niet van het monster hem zelf. Hieronder staan welke broer welk pantser, wapen en speciaal effect heeft. Elk pantser en wapen kan ook kapot gaan. Je kunt zien hoe erg het pantser beschadigd is, doordat er telkens een cijfer bij komt te staan. Het pantser wordt niet slechter naarmate het kapotgaat. Als het cijfer 0 is is het helemaal kapot en kan je het niet meer dragen. Je moet hem dan laten reparen. Je kunt je pantser laten reparen bij Bob in Lumbridge, Dunstan in Burthorpe, Tindel in Port Khazard of de Void knight bij Pest Control. Het kost je wel wat geld om het te laten reparen. * Barrows wapens: 100K * Barrows bodies: 90K * Barrows legs: 80K * Barrows helms: 60K * _______________________+ * Totaal: 330K Spelers kunnen ook in hun Workshop als ze een pantser stand hebben, hun pantser ook reparen. Het aantal Coins wat je alsnog moet betalen hangt af van je Smithing level. Als je 99 Smithing hebt en je gebruikt de smihting cape emotie, dan kun je het reparen voor de halve prijs! Elk pantser zal naar ongeveer 15 uur combat naar 0 gaan! Als je je pantser dropt zal het automatisch naar 0 gaan! Je kan je pantser alleen maar ruilen als het helemaal gerepareerd is of helemaal kapot is Elke broer heeft zijn eigen pantser en speciale mogelijkheid. Hieronder staan ze per broer. Je kunt alle bepantseringen en wapens kopen in de Grand Exchange. Je kunt natuurlijk ook van spelers kopen. Maar als je geluk hebt kun je ze ook gratis krijgen als beloning van de Mini Game Barrows. Categorie:Mini Games